


does this sound okay

by seeingrightly



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4392692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seeingrightly/pseuds/seeingrightly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s senior week and Jack feels boring but boring means control.</p><p>It’s senior week and Jack lets his drunk teammates crawl all over him because they’re not his teammates anymore.</p><p>He lets Bittle crawl all over him for lots of reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	does this sound okay

**Author's Note:**

> [originally written on and posted to tumblr mobile in the middle of the night](http://jaqueslaurent.tumblr.com/post/124644892217/its-senior-week-and-jack-feels-boring-but-boring)
> 
> title from coconut records' "is this sound okay?"

It’s senior week and Jack feels boring but boring means control.

It’s senior week and Jack lets his drunk teammates crawl all over him because they’re not his teammates anymore.

He lets Bittle crawl all over him for lots of reasons.

“I hate this couch,” Bittle says, the way he always does, and when he sits gingerly on the arm next to Jack he slides half off of it and winds up with his hip against Jack’s chest and his elbow nearly resting on Jack’s head.

“You still disappointed a new one wasn’t your birthday present?” Jack asks, and Bittle squawks.

“Don’t you insult my new baby like that,” he says, swatting at Jack and nearly hitting him in the nose.

He’s about to ask if Bittle has come up with a name for her yet when some kid wanders over to them, sloshing something out if his solo cup and onto the carpet.

“Hey,” he says, pointing at Jack, “you ready for Providence?”

Jack goes tense so quickly that Bittle, yelping, slips off the arm of the couch and lands half in his lap. Jack slides over as much as he can to make room, but Bittle still ends up kind of sideways with his legs on top of Jack’s, his face pinker than before though he’s not looking at Jack.

“Uh,” Jack says eventually, “yes?”

“Okay,” the kid says skeptically, “you sound real sure about that.”

“I’m not,” Jack says, because Bittle’s thighs are on his thighs and his palms are still sweating from the question and his mouth is dry.

“Go away,” Bittle says suddenly, loudly, in that imperious tone he pulls out of nowhere sometimes, and the kid gives them both a weird look and walks away.

“Jack,” Bittle says.

“What.”

“You don’t have to be sure.”

Jack stares at him for a long moment.

“Okay,” he says.

“But you are ready,” Bittle says.

“Okay,” Jack says again.

“I mean it,” Bittle says, stern.

“I know you do,” Jack says.

Bittle bites his lip and his cheeks go pinker and he leans in close, puts his mouth near Jack’s ear.

“I believe in you,” he says, all in a rush, like he’s embarrassed but still has to get it out.

Jack ducks his head.

“Okay, Bittle,” Jack says. “I believe you.”

And for once, for some reason, he does.

He lets it settle somewhere far back in his chest, those words, swallows them whole and tucks them away, four words in order.

It doesn’t mean that Jack believes in Jack. But Bittle does, and Jack has his hand on Bittle’s knee, and Bittle is smiling at him a little sheepish and a lot happy, and it all means something.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at [jaqueslaurent](jaqueslaurent.tumblr.com)


End file.
